There Goes the Neighborhood
There Goes the Neighborhood is the sixteenth episode of the first season of and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. Summary A NEW START — Anna brings a surprising guest along when she pays a visit to Damon. Elena and Stefan go on an awkward double date with Caroline and Matt, but Stefan and Matt find they have some common ground. Jenna reunites with her old friend Kelly, and Jeremy's relationship with Anna takes an unexpected direction. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Guest Cast * Stephen Martines as Frederick Co-Starring * Jeni Perillo as Bethanne * Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons Trivia * Antagonists: Frederick and Bethanne. * This is the first time we see Stefan's red 1962 Porsche 356 B. * Jeremy discovers the true existence of vampires in this episode, after becoming suspicious and reading Elena's diary. * This episode is the last of this season to not feature Alaric Saltzman. * Frederick sees Elena for the first time and mistakes her for Katherine. * Frederick and Bethanne attack Damon and Stefan at the boarding house because they blame the brothers for the vampires being captured and entombed, unaware that it was actually Katherine who sold them out to the town. ** Because of their attack, Bethanne is killed by Stefan. This act will later have consequences on Stefan's part in Let the Right One In. * Jeremy confronts Anna about her being a vampire and tells her he wants her to turn him. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Woods ***Miss Gibbons' House **Donovan House **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Mystic Grill Body Count *Bethanne - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore. Cultural References * , who played Louis in the 1994 film . * * *'' '' Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.80 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.53 million less than the previous episode, making it the least watched episode in the season. Quotes :Anna: (catching the tomb vampires up on the last 146 years) "What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over 150 channels, it's called a remote control. This button changes the channel... No, hold it like this." ---- :Damon: "I no longer have any desire to see Katherine... ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion." :Pearl: "I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable. (''She gouges Damon's eyes out with her thumbs) I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking, and you know it. I'll be in touch."'' ---- :Elena: "Have you ever even been on a double date before?" :Stefan: "Oh, absolutely. Uh... '72. Hef and the twins. I got Miss June." ---- :Kelly: "I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy." :Damon: "It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?" :Kelly: "Well, I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender's job, but, um, I think the manager blew me off." ---- :Jenna: "Don't be grumpy, it can't be that bad." :Damon: "You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me, and after today's events, the remains of the shaky ground I walk on are about to go kaboom... Let's get hammered." ---- :Matt: (in Stefan's living room) "Man, I always wanted to see what it looks like in this place." :Stefan: "Yeah, I guess it's a.... bit much." :Matt (laughs): "Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like, twice." ---- :Jeremy: (enticing Anna with his blood to force her to reveal her vampire self to him): "Its just a cut. Anna, will you hand me that towel?" :Anna: "Uh... Uh... I can't." :Jeremy: "You got a problem with blood, Anna?" ---- :Jeremy: (to Anna after she fed on him) "Why didn't you... kill me?" :Anna: "I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you." :Jeremy: "Like what?" :Anna: "Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?" :Jeremy: "Because if it was true... Maybe... maybe its true about Vicki. And also, because... I want you to turn me." ---- :Kelly: "Mattie, please." :Matt: "Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun. You know, trying to forget about all the crap I have to deal with every day... just enjoy a night with my friends. And then there you are, wasted at the bar—- where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay-- and then, you're off acting like a freaking kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 116.jpg|Damon. normal_tvd116002.jpg|Damon and Pearl. normal_tvd116006.jpg|Pearl, Anna and Damon. normal_tvd116004.jpg|Pearl and Damon. normal_tvd16car.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt in the garage. normal_tvd16carolineelena.jpg|Elena and Caroline looking at Stefan and Matt (who are not in the picture). normal_tvd16foursome2.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline outside the boarding house. normal_tvd16matt.jpg|Matt. Tumblr l0oxkzHAhV1qa12tx.jpg There-Goes-the-Neighborhood-Promo-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11161586-500-352.jpg Tgtn-pearl-anna-damon777.jpg S1e16.jpg 116VampireDiaries0388.jpg 116VampireDiaries0157.jpg 1x16-There-Goes-The-Neighborhood-stefan-and-elena-12340911-680-1024.jpg 1x16-There-Goes-the-Neighborhood-stefan-and-elena-11231726-1248-704.jpg tumblr_lu1hqmzpqY1qd2ydho4_500.jpg Screenshot_520.jpg Screenshot_526.jpg Screenshot_527.jpg Screenshot_528.jpg Screenshot_529.jpg Screenshot_531.jpg Screenshot_530.jpg Screenshot_532.jpg Screenshot_533.jpg Screenshot_534.jpg Screenshot_538.jpg Screenshot_540.jpg Screenshot_541.jpg Screenshot_542.jpg damon-kelly-jenna-drinking-there-goes-the-neighborhood.jpg TVD-1-16-There-Goes-The-Neighbourhood-xxxxsammyxxxx-18229599-1280-720.jpg 1x16-There-Goes-the-Neighborhood-stefan-and-elena-11231719-1248-704.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x16 : Conflits de voisinage Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One